Danny Phantom: EFPR
by The Halfa Wannabe
Summary: When an ancient evil rises from the past, it's up to Danny to finish it, but only help from an unknown source will give him the power that he needs.
1. Chapter 1

1,439 BC

Many of those beings who knew of the chamber's existence would tell you it existed outside of time and space. Others simply said that it remained in the spirit plane, almost unreachable by the living or the dead. Still more said that it existed in the devide between life and death. Others claimed that it existed in the human world, and it would only be a matter of time before the world discovered it. None could tell you how it came into being...except one. But then, he knew everything.

He'd even known how to enter the pocket of what could only be described as glowing rock and lava that churned about the jagged island of rock that jutted out like a wasted, rock-carved thorn bush.

The red glow from the heated rock that suffused the chamber didn't explain the eerie feeling it gave off. The entire cave-like structure radiated a creepy and unwelcome aura, which set it apart from almost every other similar structure.

All of this went more or less unnoticed as a large figure fell to its knees, the red light of the magma only succeeding in making the menacing countinance more frightening. The child-like figure that stood across from the figure never wavered, but opened his mouth to speak triumphantly.

"You'll not escape from this chamber," his voice echoed around the chamber as though it were superior to what noise the boiling magma gave off. "It will hold you until the end of time."

The figure looked up, glowing red eyes narrowing in defiance. "That's what you think child," his harsh, deep whisper barely reached the other's ears. "I will return," he continued calmly, "and I will get my power back. Your young friends might have weakened me enough to imprison me," he gestured around the room with one large hand. "But you'll find that their sacrifice was ultimately in vain. I shall return."

With that, the figure's head tipped back and a loud, evil cackle filled the chamber.

The child ignored all of this, and raised one tiny hand. Instantly, the orange liquid rose in a swell, up and over the uneven edge of the island, and around the creature's form. In seconds, the figure had been swallowed. With a satisfied nod, and another quick movement of the child's hands, the rock cooled, and hardened.

The child stood there for several minutes afterword, looking at the newly made mound before a glowing green figure wrapped in a purple cloak appeared in the air beside him.

"He's right you know," the new person commented softly. "This will not hold him forever. He will escape."

The child continued to stare at the recently molten rock, never blinking, and never removing his eyes as he answred. "I know Clockwork, but many ages shall come and go before he can." The two silhouettes fell into silence for several seconds before the child turned to look up at Clockwork.

"Tell me what you see. Will there be someone able to defeat him? Is there anyone to keep the world safe?"

Clockwork stroked his chin thougtfully. "Perhaps," he said slowly. "Yes, I believe there is, but there's too much uncertainty in his future. I'll need to take a personal hand." The floating form suddenly changed into that of an old man, although both continued as if nothing had happened.

"Thank you my friend," the boy spoke with a smile, barely visible under the hooded cloak that draped over him., "but he won't be able to succeed on his own. Help will be needed."

"Yes, your help."

The boy, although when he spoke, the same voice resounded. "I understand," he chuckled, "and I know you too well, Clockwork. When the time comes, call on me, and I will come."

The air in the cavern swirled around him, almost seeming to envelope him. Then, he vanished as the wind slowed and finally stopped altogether. Clockwork couldn't help but smile as a small echo remained around him for a few seconds as he too disappeared, leaving the voice to die amidst the noise of the boiling river below.

"I will."

Present Day

"FENTON!"

Danny Fenton cringed at the sound of his name being yelled literally through the entire school with that one shout. Dash Baxter certainly had a pair of lungs on him.

Panting heavily, he slid to a halt before hitting the wall and ran around the corner, hoping to evade the large figure pounding through the halls after him.

"AAA!" he yelped as he ran past his two best friends, who watched in horror as his almost personal bully followed only steps behind.

"Dash," Danny gasped over his shoulder, "I'm telling you It's not my fault!"

"I don't care Fenton! Get back here!" The blond-haired high-schooler hollered, causing the other to blanch and redouble his efforts in staying ahead.

He saw the foot sneak out into the center of the hall in front of him with a "psst" and a wave. He knew who was responsible instantly, and couldn't stop a smile from crossing his face.

"Thanks, Val," he whispered, half to himself, as he jumped over the leg and turned his head to shoot the dark-skinned girl a look of gratitude as Dash went sprawling on the ground. Danny kept up his speed and bolted through a familiar door that led into the boy's bathroom. One look around at the paper-covered walls was all it took to know he could safely use his secret weapon.

By the time Dash barged through the door, no one could be seen. He wasted no time in checking every one of the stalls, and didn't notice the door open and close, seemingly by itself, behind him.

Several seconds later, Danny dropped out of a tree outside the school, and warily walked to where he'd seen his friends waiting earlier.

"So why is he after you this time?" The girl that spoke wore black clothing that seemed to suck the light out of the very air around her. Danny shook his head as he remembered the shirt he'd given her for her birthday that said: "I'm only wearing black until they find a darker color". Goth didn't quite seem to describe Samantha Manson, but it came awfully close.

Pulling his thoughts back, Danny growled and leaned against the lockers that lined the halls of Casper High. "Somebody's playing pranks on him and he decided I'm doing it."

Sam looked at him disapprovingly. "Danny, I thought you learned your lesson last time."

"I did!" the raven-haired teen defended. "I've got nothing to do with this! Promise!"

The two turned their heads as the third member of the party suddenly started to whistle in a failed attempt to seem innocent. Almost as one, their eyes narrowed threateningly.

"Tucker," The irritation in Danny's voice sent chills running down the other boy's spine. "What did you do?"

"Who, me?" he asked innocently before breaking into an almost apologetic grimace. "Heh, heh. I kind of set up a trap in his locker." Sam hit her forehead while Danny closed his eyes and counted to ten.

"Do we even want to know what Danny's being blamed for?" Sam asked in a weary tone.

Tucker's face broke into a wide grin. "Probably not."

Danny sighed. "Just tell us. I'd kind of like to know how long Dash is going to be coming after me."

Tucker shrugged with a look that said "okay, but don't say I didn't warn you".

"Well," the African-American reached into his backpack and began rummaging around, "when he opened up his locker a large stack of papers fell onto him and scattered down the halls."

Sam and Danny exchanged glances. "Well that doesn't sound too bad. He should get off my case by tomorrow."

Tucker gave an uneasy smile. "Um...not a chance. It's not the papers falling that matter. It's what's printed on them."

Danny knew that he was in serious trouble by the way Tucker avoided his questions.

"What was on them?" He asked slowly, his tone turning almost dangerous.

Tucker pulled out a folded piece of paper out of the backpack, and handed it to Danny. Sam came over to stand behind her friend as he opened the picture.

Danny's eyes widened with shock, while Sam blanched and covered her eyes with a groan."I SO did not want to see that!"

The picture showed Dash wearing a wig, and a full, yellow bikini. Danny had to choke back his own sickness from the repulsive sight as Sam quickly put some distance between herself and the picture. The fact that the bottom of the two piece bikini was a thong did NOT help at all.

"Tucker that's nasty!" Danny shoved the paper back at his friend. "How'd you even get a picture like this?"

Tucker smiled. "Portals Photo Factory. It took a while but it was worth it."

"You mean, you doctored it!" Sam peaked through her hands, that seemed to want to rub the memory of the picture out of her eyes.

"Tucker, why would you want to have something like THAT on your computer! Or at all!"

The boy just shrugged and shoved the paper back into his backpack before slipping it on. "I was going to clue you in after class, I just didn't realize that Dash would chase Danny out of the school first."

"Tucker," Danny growled, "I will get you back for this."

Tucker gulped in fear, recognizing his friends tone immediately. "Uh oh."

Red flames danced around the room in a spinning vortex as power surged throughout the rock and molten lake, circling the slab of uneven rock that rested in the center of the space.

A loud snap resounded through the cavern as a crack started to run up and down the obsidian slate. A maniacal laugh quickly overtook the echo of rock breaking apart as one word was spoken:

"Freedom!"


	2. Chapter 2

"So it was you and not Fenton. C'mere Foley!"

Dash charged at the young techie and started a chase that could have lasted for hours with Dash's stamina.

"You're not really going to let Dash catch him, are you?"

"No. I guess not." Danny sighed in exasperation. "HEY DASH! I WONDER WHAT THE REACTION TO THIS WILL BE ON THE INTERNET!"

Danny waved the photo that Tucker had left behind.

Dash stared at the human version of Amity Park's ghostly hero. He could see sweat on Danny's forehead. He rushed over at the human mode of the halfa and was quite surprised when Danny dropped into a crouch and sent a fist plowing into his stomach. "It's not very nice to attack someone who can't fight back. Wanna give it another try?" Danny moved backward so that he was in a position to fend off the next attack.

"Since when can you fight Fenton?"

"Doesn't matter. I'm ready when you are."

Dash ran over and went to punch his opponent.

Danny turned to the side and let the arm move past him. He swiftly moved back and let Dash try to attack him again.

This time it was supposed to be a kick to the chest. Danny side-stepped and grabbed the leg. He pushed up causing Dash to lose his balance.

Dash lay on the ground as he felt a foot press into his chest. "Now I'm not going to mention this to anyone, I suggest you do the same. And leave us alone."

A small boy watched the fight from across the street. "He's a good choice, but I've seen people better suited. What's so special about him?"

"Trust me my friend. There is nobody better suited on this planet. He is unique. He has the right attitude and hidden abilities that even he hasn't realized.

"He's young. Are you sure he can do the job?"

"I am confident of his abilities. Though if he can face the challenge ahead of him is something I can't see. It is too clouded, there are too many possibilities."

"Why are you so sure Clockwork? Show me why he can help."

Clockwork waved his scepter and the two were teleported to his home. "Watch and see." A large green circle came to life flashing with images of Danny Phantom's battles. The last was a picture of Danny Fenton. You could hear the determination in his voice as he cried out, "I'M GOING GHOST!" Two bright rings started to move over him.

Clockwork nodded his head as he turned into an old man. "He's already proven himself a hero. And he's proven he can lead." The screen shifted to show Danny leading a group of teens into battle against ghost pirates.

"He's impressive. Very well."

Clockwork turned to the screen. "He is a good choice. I just hope they're strong enough."

The child nodded in agreement.

The ground started to tremble. A large crack started to run down the street. Several fire hydrants blew their tops as people ran from the source of the destruction. The crack slowly widened. Nobody was around when it started to glow green. A monstrous figure broke free from the ground. The shaking caused the earth around him to start sinking. After years of peace, the city was being evacuated. Most of the city was brought crashing down into the sinkhole.

Danny walked into his house and sat down on the couch. He stared at the television set before reaching for the remote.

"Early this morning a small localized earthquake decimated the city of Ang..." He flipped through several channels before finally turning the TV off.

He got off the couch and was headed toward the kitchen when he heard the doorbell. He groaned before turning around and heading to the door. Once open he looked around. His eyes dropped to the stoop and stared at the package sitting there. "Well, this isn't suspicious at all."

He reached down and looked to see that his name was on the box. He slowly opened it.

"I am the Box Ghost. Beware!" Danny sighed before unleashing a ghost ray directly into the middle of the ghost's chest. He went flying and Danny went back into the house.

Jazz poked her head out of the kitchen. "Danny? Who was that at the door?"

"Box Ghost. Tried to ambush me from, of all things, a box."

"Okay then." Jazz went back into the kitchen.

Danny started to stretch. He turned around as he saw a flash of light illuminate the room.

"It is time." Said a voice as the world around him disappeared.

Swirling multi-colored light surrounded the pyramid-like structure. The glowing green figure sat on a throne in the massive central chamber of the building. A green orb sat embedded in the staff he held.

"My kingdom lies in ruins, my army is gone and my generals have spread themselves across the universe. And each one has been defeated at every turn."

He held his staff into the air. A swirling pool of energy could be seen underneath the surface. Two figures appeared in the ancient throne room. They quaked in fear of the being in front of them. "More than three millennia, and you left me trapped in the ground. Tell me why I shouldn't destroy you now."

"As always my lord, I am your humble servant. I could not find your burial place or I would have rescued you long ago."

"Heheheh. Your lies always did amuse me. You and my other generals tried to take over my kingdom. Instead you split it. Pathetic. None of you had the intelligence to rule such a vast empire. Where are the others?"

"Destroyed and captured my lord."

He leaned back on his throne. "Hmm, then I'll need new generals. Find me suitable replacements."

"Yes my master." The figure stood up and turned away.

"Oh, and by the way. If you lie to me again, you'll live the rest of your miserable life as a worm."

"I, understand Lord Crayll." 


End file.
